general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix DuBois (Marc Samuel)
Nurse Felix DuBois, RN is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Marc Samuel since December 4, 2012. Casting The casting was announced in November 2012, with Samuel's first airdate slated for December 4, 2012. Samuel made his debut as a contract cast member. Samuel revealed to Windy City Times that his management team set him up to audition with casting director Mark Teschner. Samuel was then brought back for a screen test with Teresa Castillo, and they offered him the role a few days later. What appealed to Samuel the most was that Felix was such a "diverse character," and immediately sounded like "fun." Samuel defended the controversial character and insisted that Felix is not a "stereotype" or a "caricature," but he a "human being." Samuel described Felix as "campy, extra fierce," and at times he can be the "tough guy," when he feels the need to protect his loved ones. The inspiration for his portrayal of Felix comes from some of Samuel's friends. Felix will "verbally cut you," if you cross him. However, Samuel and his own father were adamant about not playing the role as a stereotype but Samuel trusted the head writer and executive producer to do well by the character. On November 10, 2014, it was reported that Samuel had been dropped to recurring status with the series. Storylines |-|2012-13= Felix first appears at General Hospital as a friend of fellow nursing student Sabrina Santiago. He finds out that Sabrina has a crush on Dr. Patrick Drake, and that she has a meeting with him about the Nurses' Ball, so he tells her she needs a makeover and pulls lipstick out of his pocket. After Sabrina puts on the lipstick however, it only embarrasses her when Patrick comes back because he tells her she has something on her teeth, the lipstick. Felix is interested in the Nurses' Ball and tells Sabrina to count him in with helping out. Felix sells cosmetics for CoeCoe Cosmetics and helps get Sabrina a meeting with Lucy Coe. In January 2013 after Carly drunkenly cuts her hair Felix helps Carly feel better about herself. In return Carly agrees to donate the Metro Court Ballroom for the Nurses Ball. He drags Sabrina and Elizabeth Webber to The Haunted Star and he mistakenly thinks Milo is gay and starts flirting with him. He is seen in February-March 2013, helping Sabrina regain her spot at the top of the student nursing class and graduate. Dr. Britt Westbourne framed Sabrina and Felix helps to encourage Sabrina to retake the test. He is also the one to encourage Elizabeth Webber and Sabrina Santiago to take a chance on their men AJ Quartermaine and Patrick Drake respectively. He attends his and Sabrina's nursing graduation. He also attends a Nurses' Ball planning meeting and is shocked that Lucy Coe has found an "anonymous donor". He participates in the 2013 Nurses Ball performing in the opening number and in the striptease. Now that Sabrina and Patrick are dating Felix encourages Sabrina to ask Patrick to go on a date. When Patrick and Sabrina are supposed to go on their first date he babysits Emma. The date is cancelled when Britt wants Patrick to go to the abortion clinic with her. Felix helps Sabrina answers all of Emma's questions about why the date was cancelled before getting called into work. When Britt fakes suffering from a serious illness in order to lure back Patrick, Felix is the one who makes the discovery. Felix then helps Sabrina realize that Britt is faking issues with her pregnancy to try and get Patrick back for herself. He even tries to trick a homosexual lab tech, Brad Cooper, to give up information about his alliance with Britt Westbourne. It's later revealed that he and best friend Sabrina Santiago are roommates and live together. Felix is very angry when he realizes that Sabrina moved Britt into their apartment without his consent. Sabrina tells Felix about her plan for them to expose Britt as a liar to Patrick. Felix agrees to help with the plan. He then tells Sabrina that his younger sister Taylor DuBois will be moving in with them as well. It becomes clear that Taylor is holding some sort of information over Felix's head. While Patrick and Sabrina are out on their date, Felix and Britt have an argument. He wants to know why Britt can't leave Patrick and Sabrina alone. Britt claims that she isn't trying to break them up, but Felix doesn't buy it. When he demands to know why Britt is the way that she is, she admits it's because of her parents. Felix demands that Britt prove that the baby she's carrying is Patrick's by having a paternity test conducted. When Britt refuses, he lets her know that Patrick is going to insist that it be done sooner or later. Even after a paternity test proves Patrick to be the father of Britt's baby Felix doesn't believe it. He is eventually proven correct when Britt tells the truth to avoid Patrick petitioning for full custody of the baby. On November 21, Sabrina asks him to be her person of honor and he accepts. Robin returns during Sabrina and Patrick's wedding. Felix comforts her during the aftermath. She later learns that she is pregnant. She tells Felix to not tell Patrick. |-|2014-15= Felix runs into Patrick at the hospital. When Patrick starts to ask questions about Sabrina, Felix ends up telling him about the baby. Sabrina gets upset with her friend. Later Felix is upset and Brad sees him. He asks what is wrong and Felix tells him about Sabrina. Brad tells him that he shouldn't have told Sabrina's business. They fight and Brad accuses Felix of butting in to others lives because he has no life and leaves. Crimes Committed *Ran a DNA test on Dante and Rocco without Dante's knowledge or Britt's consent 2014 Nicknames References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:2010s Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:LGBT characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional nurses